yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Jeese
Charles Jeese is a joke character created by RequiemBlanchett. History When Charles was born, he was handsome. He was so handsome that he was enrolled at an elite school called Ooga Booga Elementary. He learned lots of good stuff like how to use rocks to set people on fire. On the day of his graduation from elementary school, a war began. Some fat bois were fighting over a stick and then more fat bois came and they started throwing themselves at each other, destroying all the high schools. Charles somehow got the stick and then he became the king. As soon as he earned the title, he said, “this place needs more hot girls” and then people started throwing fat bois at him and his royal position was stolen by a fat boi who somehow was able to throw multiple fat bois with his pinky finger. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ** Charles Robert Bobert Winston Oogaboob Jeese! * When is your birthday? ** 1,337,666,420 BC * Your blood type? ** Dried from aaaage. * Please tell us your three sizes? ** Fat, short and oooooooold. * Tell us about your family composition. ** They’re all dead. * What's your occupation? ** Gizmo gadget maker. Back in my day, we didn’t have them gizmo gadgets you young’uns have today, so I had to make a gizmo gadget myself. It was the first plane! Then some cheapskates stole my idea! * Your favourite food? ** Rocks. * Favourite animal? ** Dinosaurs. But you stinkin’ millennials killed them! *waves cane in air* * Favourite subject? ** I 'unno. * Dislike subject? ** Biology! Too many technologies! * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ** Yup. A mean little shrimp hated me because I'm the oldest at the school! I've been thinking about ways to hurt him. * Do you enjoy school? ** Reminds me of the old days... * Are you in any school clubs? ** Bingo club! * What's your motto? ** I don't have one. * Your special skill? ** Cane dancin'! All I needa do is swing it around! * Tell us about your treasure? ** No. * Describe yourself in a single word? ** Ancient! * Your forte? ** Ohhhh I'm too oooold to make pillow forts! * Your shortcomings? ** Baaaaaaaaad arthritis! I can't move well! I also have herpes, so all the younguns avoid me! * Places in your memories? ** The cave where my great grandpapa taught me to make a fire with rocks! * What is your favourite drink? ** Prune juice! * How good can you swim? ** I HAVE ARTHRITIS * Your timing in 50-meter race? ** I HAVE ARTHRITIS * Your hobby or obsession? ** Hittin' youngsters with my caaaaaaane! * Disliked food? ** Anything that does not have prune juice. * Anything you want most currently? ** Those younguns to show me respect! * Afraid of heights? ** Back in the day, we didn't have the building skills to build high, nor did we have the climbing skills to climb high! * Dislike thunder? ** It reminds me of the ooold daaaaayyyys... * Rainy or sunny? ** The sun hurts my eyes! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** P-PENCIL?! MECHANICAL ''PENCIL?!?!?! What thingamabobs are you kids using nowadays? The classic feather n' ink is good for me! * '''What do you eat for breakfast?' ** Rocks! * Do you believe in ghosts? ** Oh yes! I think I am one! * Can you play any musical instruments? ** I can bang rocks together to make a cool noise! * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ** Outdoor. All these younguns with their technology huddlin' up in their houses... * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ** I love squirrels. * Do you have a cellphone? ** Cellphone? Ohhhhh you millennials are confusing me with your gadgets! * How long is your commute to school? ** Not long. I use a car like the one in the Flintstones! * Do you have more friends than most? ** Back in my day there were no friends. It was fight or flight! Friendship is a untraditional concept created by millennials! * Your favourite sports? ** I. HAVE. ARTH. RITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!! * How good can you cook? ** I'm used to raw meat! * Favourite colours? ** Colour is yet another disgusting millennial concept! * Anything you can never forgive? ** The extinction of the dinosaurs. YOU LIZARD-KILLIN' BRATS! IF YOU DIDN'T INVENT DABBING, THE DINOSAURS WOULD BE ALIVE! * How tall are you? ** Shrinkin' with age! * Shoe size? ** BACK IN THE DAY WE DIDN'T HAVE SHOES YOU FILTHY MILLENNIAL! * Your dreams? ** To be back in the old days... * Do you have any marriage desires? ** Marriage is yet ANOTHER millennial concept! * Do you dislike hot drinks? ** Yes! They burn my tooooongue! * Do you like bitter coffee? ** Coffee?! You... you Sawsbuck-drinkin', Slapchat-usin' FROG! * Bed time? ** I never sleep. I'm always watching. * Wake up time? ** I never sleep. I'm always watching. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ** A fu-what? * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ** Sorry, what? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ** Cut off chunks o' yer body! * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ** Soda is for young douches! * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ** Neither! My arms have weakened... * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ** A disgusting teenager tripped over a rock. That's what you get for being born in the modern era! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ** Someone stole my sandwich. * What's the name of your school anthem? ** Paws Paws Kimchi. It's about a boy who puts honey on her sister! I did that when I was young... * What's your favourite flower? ** "Take a shower"?! Don't tell me what to do! Frankly, YOU should be taking a shower! * What's your favourite saying? ** "I hate this generation" * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ** Huh? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? ** Millennials. * And summer? ** Millennials. * What about fall? ** Millennials. * And then the winter? ** Millennials. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? ** Back to the old days! * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ** I don't like mangoes. * What's your allowance? ** 25 rocks and a sandwhich. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ** "Why is he at this school? He's like, 92." GRRRR I'M NOT 92! I'm older than time itself! * What are your hobbies? ** Being ooooold. * Tell us your weight. ** Ok, I'll wait. * What are you capable of? ** Surviving. I do not know how I survived billions of years. * What do you wear when you go to bed? ** My uniform. I wear the girls' uniform because they ran out of boys' ones. * Has anyone ever asked you out? ** Multiple snobs have asked me to get out of the school. Filthy, impolite beasts. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ** I'd cheer! The world is too modern! * Tell us about your daily routine. ** I eat rocks, then I go to school, where I eat more rocks and scream at young passerbys. * What is something you always carry with you? ** My walking cane! * Western food? Japanese food? ** Rocks. * How do you commute to school? ** I. TOLD. YOU. YOU DEAF PIG! * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ** Eat rocks. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ** Eat rocks. * Where are you living right now? ** In the same cave where I grew up! * What kind of place is it? ** Cavey! * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ** The fat boi war! * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ** MY PET ROCK DIIIIIIED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Do you like roller coasters? ** Not at all! They didn't have em in my day! * How's your eyesight? ** Decreasing with aaaage... * What's your favourite holiday? ** National Old Folks Day! Is that a thing? Or is it National Elders Day? Whatever it is, I want it to exist. I need respect! I fought in the fat boi war! * What job do you have in school? ** Just an average student. * What do you do in your freetime? ** Stare out the window! * How long do you study every day? ** What. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ** FRIENDSHIP IS FOR MILLENNIAAAAAAALS! * What do you do on the weekends? ** Get older. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ** A boy in the old days. * Are the school rules really strict? ** Well, they let me in, so, not really. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ** Rocks. * How many friends do you have? ** None. Never. * Do you take any detours when you go home? ** No. * Are you interested in any actors? ** The theatre folks from the old days! * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ** HORRIBLE! YOU UGLY, TERRIFYING, STINKIN' MILLENNIAL!!!!!!!!!!! * Quotes "I'm too old to wait! Tell me before I die!" when the player takes too long to talk "Thanks, kiddo! I guess my handsome looks don't fade with age!" when complimented "I knew dat kid was up ta trouble!" when gossiped to "YOU KIDS ARE MESSED UP!" when witnessing a murder "Ohhh is there another war?" when he sees the player with bloody clothes "Back in my day, kids like you would be locked up!" when he sees the player insane "Are you trying to scare this poor old man?" when he sees the player insane and bloody "Okay little miss cuckoo, don't hurt me! I've done nothin' to ye!" when he sees the player insane and holding a weapon "Ah, a lil soldier, eh? Who ya gonna fight? OTHER millennials?" when he sees the player with a weapon "HOT DIGGITY DANG DONG DOODLES! THERE'S A MURDERER!" when he sees the player insane, bloody and holding a weapon "Ya look pretty happy to have... y'know, murdered someone...?" when he sees the player bloody and holding a weaponCategory:Joke OCs Category:RequiemBlanchett's OCs